High efficiency etendue limited folded optics have been known for some years, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,639,733, 6,896,381, 7,152,985, 7,181,378, all of which have several inventors in common with the present application. However, such prior art optics work best for narrow exit angles, which may not be desirable in some applications. Also, when used with light sources that have color separation or non uniform luminance (as nearly all LED light sources), these optics may create a pattern that mimics the color separation of the source or create artifacts that reflect the form or placement of the chip or chips. This may be a serious disadvantage in some applications in which a uniform color pattern or intensity distribution is necessary.